Entwined Souls
by XBlossom-FreakX
Summary: Levi is an alpha wolf that has been waiting his entire life for his soul mate, he finally found him the most unusual place and now has to protective his pup from the rest of the world. His little Omega will never leave his side, they are soul bound, they are one.
1. Chapter 1

Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人

Chapter 1

Soul Bound

 **Hi guys! Been awhile since I last wrote a story of any kind to upload, however still avidly reading various fictions that are amazing and give me some ideas about what I want to write about. Finally decided to start writing again because of some ideas I have that I just cant find on the Internet.**

 **I don't own attack on titan or any of the characters but just love the idea.**

 **This is idea that I've had for awhile but not sure where its going to lead too so I just hope you enjoy what I write and comment if you want more. Some of the words may be spelt differently like colour for example because I'm from England so it spelt different compared to the American spelling of colour.**

 **Some people may not like the idea due to the nature of it but I want everyone to know that the nature of the relationships in this series isn't romantic until later on so there is no underage stuff going on.**

 **So for this story Hanji is a girl and yes I know that her gender isn't specified in the manga however I've always thought of them as a girl instead of a male. I'm spelling her name with a ji although I know some people spell it with ge but I don't like it that way. Erwin is like this and not Irvin because I like Erwin better.**

 **Hope you Enjoy ! Let me know if you want me to continue or if you have any ideas.**

 **Main Couples are:**

 **Eren/Levi**

 **Armin/Erwin**

A small whine echoed from the small-darkened den and spilled out over the large open field. The sun peaked through the colossal trees as the light chased away the darkness of night, as the sun shimmered across the tall flowing grass towards the small den dark stains were splattered across the entrance to the hole. The blood had dried and looked almost black where it had sprayed in the bright green grass in front of the small den.

A few steps away from the entrance of the den lay a lone female wolf almost completely brown in colour with dark patches where the blood had stained the beautiful coat. Large chunks were missing from the she wolfs side and deep gauges lined her rump, her once bright warm brown eyes were glassed over in eternal sleep. Another whine could be heard in the darkness off the hole, crying out for the absent mother before the voice died out and stopped completely.

Inside the small den lay three small pups curled around each other in a small heap. The smallest pup was lay the furthest away from the small entrance while the other to pups were curled protectively around their litter mate and acted like a shield from the outside world for the smallest of the litter.

The smallest pup was covered in a light blond layer of fluffy fur with lighter white fur under his snout trailing under his soft underbelly to the underside of his curled tail and down his inner back legs. His small ears were tucked tightly against his skull however that small white fur of his inner ears could still be seen slightly. The only female of the little that had curled herself around her smaller sibling was a mixture of midnight black fur throughout with a dark gray patch for her chest and underbelly.

The last pup in snug pile was a pup of multiple shades of brown and was the lone pup whining as night turned into day. The small pudgy pup had a dark brown stripe from the tip of his small wet nose to the tip of his tail. Then there is a lighter shade of brown making his way down the rest of his body until his ribs would be and then an amazingly light brown almost the colour of sand but not quite covers the rest of his body including to small lighter patches of fur where his small scrunched up eyes are. The little chocolate wolf let out another low whine unaware that his loving mother lay just outside their small little den and was never coming back.

As the sun rose high over the trees completely illuminating the entire field of green more little whines joined in until all that could be heard throughout the clearing were the desperate cries of the young pups. As the day went on the desperate whines died out, as the pups grew weaker until only the birds could be heard singing in the trees.

A few miles away from the large clearing a small pack stalked their way through the towering trees and thick undergrowth while keeping all senses on high alert. The small hunting pack made their way closer and closer to the open area where the small pups lay in restless sleep still waiting for their mother to come back to them. One of the pack suddenly stopped causing the rest of the hunting party to stop as well, looking over at their pack mate in confusion.

"What is it Levi?" the largest off the pack asked the smallest of the group who stood frozen by a large tree with a look of utter concentration on his usually bored face. The largest of the little hunting party was a dark gold wolf with lighter gold markings on his underbelly and chest, the smallest of the group black markings form his head down his spine to the end of his tail similar to the small chocolate brown pup in the den, he also has dark gray fur covering his forehead and eyes and again travels done his sides the end of his tail and the rest of his lithe but muscular form was made up of a light gray almost white looking fur.

"Do you smell that?" said Levi still staring off into the distance the concentration still plain to see on his face. "It smells like blood…but something sweet as well?" Just as he finished explaining to the rest of them he shot off into the woods swerving around trees and under bushes making his way closer and closer to where the pups slumbered.

"Wait Levi!" Erwin exclaimed as his mind finally caught up to what was happening as he chased after the fleeing pack member, the other she wolf followed swiftly behind not wanting to be ditched by the two.

As Levi made his way into the clearing he finally stopped when he caught sight of the unmoving body on the other side and the area. At closer observation he realized that the she wolf was dead but her life had come to a gruesome end. The others finally caught up to the wayward wolf and blanched at the bloody body, faces dropping at the sight of the wasted life. Levi cautiously made his way closer to the body keeping his eyes and ears open to any attacks from whatever had done this to the poor wolf.

"Uhhh Fucking disgusting" Levi spat as he stepped in a puddle of blood, while trying to shake of the filthy substance his ears perked up as a noise caught his attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what is the thing still here," The light brown wolf questioned Levi tensing her muscle in preparation to fight whatever was out there.

"Shut up, listen Hanji" exclaimed Levi as he lost his temper with the over talkative she wolf. Just as he finished scolding her a small whine filled the air and all of them tuned the direction it came from and immediately noticed the small opening to the den. Another whine broke the silence this time much louder than the last. They all made their way slowly towards the den, as they got closer the sweet smell that Levi caught onto earlier became more prominent and clear.

"It smells sweet" this time it was Erwin who noticed the sweetened aroma.

"Sweet?" Hanji looked questionably at her to companions but was totally blanked as they focused on making their way towards the small den where the smell was emitting. "I only smell death" Hanji muttered to herself pouting as they still didn't reply to her query.

The two males stood side by side at the entrance almost like they were in a trance, another whine could be heard and almost instantly the two alphas were broken out the spell they were under. Levi made his way into the dark hole, as he got closer to stirring pups the smell became more intensive until Levi was starring straight at the small bundles of fur. He gently nudged the pile of pups and was rewarded with three different squeaky whines from them.

"Levi?" Erwin questioned, as he was too big to fit in the den let alone when Levi was in there he patiently waited outside the opening.

"What is it?" Hanji unlike Erwin had no patience at all and was eager to see what lies inside the small dwelling. "Pups" Levi muttered back so not to frighten the small ones, he decided that they needed to come out of the den to take them back to their own pack otherwise they wouldn't survive assuming that the poor corpse outside was the litters mother. As he went to pick up the chocolate brown wolf he was immediately hit with the sweet smell that he had previously smelt back in the woods but this time it was ten times stronger. Levi went to pick up the pup but was suddenly bombarded with various different emotions that he just couldn't comprehend; with out realizing it Levi had completely spaced out and was oblivious to the panicked questioning of his pack mates.

"I'm fine, coming up now" Levi replied as he finally came out of his shocked state. He realized that he had just found his soul mate and in a new born pup no less. Originally he was going to take the closer one up first but decided against it because the thought of taking his mate up there and leaving him with another alpha sent a spike of hot anger through his body and made him want to rip Erwins head off even though deep down he new that he wouldn't hurt the pup but still. Finally he decided to take the little female up first, gently nudging the pups apart he was bombarded with whines and small feeble barks that sounded more like squeaks than anything. Tenderly he carried the little one out and laid her on the ground for Hanji and Erwin to watch over and went back to repeat the process with the other two.

As he brought the pudgy little blond one up something heavy collided with his side forcing him to let go off the little one and land heavily on the ground before jumping to his feet again to face the attacker only to be face to face with pack leader Erwin.

"What the hell is your problem jackass"! Levi shouted at the other alpha panting and tense waiting for his pack mates next move. Erwin snarled at him standing over the small quivering form of the small blonde pup "mine" he snarled once again. Understanding the situation Levi and Hanji slowly moved away from the blond alpha and pup before laying low on the ground to seem less as a threat. Eventually the blond finally came to his senses and apologized to the two and just like Levi it dawned on Erwin that he had just found his soul mate.

Levi was distracted by the small cry from the last pup in the den and rushed back into the comfy hole to check on the small creature. He slowly approached the little one, Levi scanned the pup with his eyes to make sure nothing was wrong and he wasn't hurt before sticking his nose into its fur and snuffling it for extra measure. Once satisfied that there wasn't anything wrong with the little one he gently picked up his mate in his powerful jaws and made his way out into the sunlight making sure not to jostle the precious cargo.

When he was finally out he was greeted with Hanji fussing over the small dark female pup and practically vibrating with excitement, Levi had a hard time decided which one of the two was the pup. Erwin was led down in the grass with the small golden fluff ball between his front legs and was cleaning the little one to get rid of all the dirt that came with being underground for your entire life. Both pack mates heads turned towards him as he emerged with the final pup and Hanji gently nestled the female pup with Erwin and bounded over to Levi shouting about how pups were so cute all the way.

Do to the utter surprise of Hanji just appearing Levi felt threated which meant his mate was in danger as well. He took a defensive stance because fighting would hurt the pup and growled at the approaching she wolf warning her off. Hanji stopped dead in her tracks as Levi snarled at her.

"What's wrong with you!" Levi snarled once again while crouching low to the ground with the wriggling pup snuggly under his small frame. Erwin finally stepped up and warned Hanji away from the enraged wolf while keeping his distance as well making sure the other to pups were well hidden by his large frame.

When the she wolf finally back away from the angry alpha, Levi calmed down but still held his protective crouch over his little mate.

"Levi?" Levis eyes trailed over to the questioning voice and mate eye contact with the much larger wolf, with a slight nod to Erwin to show that he was in control he relaxed his stance but kept the pup underneath body for protection.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?, first Levi running off and now this" Both males looked at their female companion who stood away from them.

"He's my soul mate" was the reply she got from both the alphas at the same time, with no further explanation needed understanding dawned on Hanjis face before she let out a squeal of excitement and started jumping around like an over excited puppy.

"This is amazing! You've both found your soul mates, Lets go right now I cant wait to tell the others!" she continued jumping around the open area while Levi rolled his eyes at her willing her to stop that aggravating high pitched squawking.

"Would you shut up!" finally having enough of her excitement Levi snapped, not taking another second of her shit Levi bent down and scooped up the little wolf between his mighty jaws and slowly started jogging in the direction they came from waiting for the other to hurry and catch up so they could go back to the pack.

The other two looked at each other before Erwin picked up his small blonde mate, Hanji the female pup and ran after the irritated alpha that had already made it past the looming tree line. Even though they wanted to get back to the safety of the pack as fast as possible the three decided that it would be best to take it slow and steady due to the fragile cargo that they each held.

As the day turned into night they still hadn't made it back to back territory and made instead found a small secluded spot near a small stream that was covered by the tall trees so they wouldn't be open to predators.

Erwin and Hanji settled down first with their respective pups and made sure that they were packed tightly together for protection and warmth. Letting out a small snort Levi reluctantly curled up with his pack mates making sure the little one was tucked securely against him.

"What're you going to call them?" whispered Hanji from the big puppy pile.

"Huh?"

"Well they will be staying with us and they don't have names, well not ones that we know of"

Pondering the though Levi and Erwin realized that she was right, they had totally forgotten with all the drama and suddenness that they still didn't have names. Levi had never been in this situation before, he hasn't had a pup of his own or ever really interacted with them overall but now he found his self puzzled, what do you name such an innocent pup that is actually your life partner.

"Armin"

"Armin?" Erwin nodded before testing the name again; gazing down at the bundle he nodded his head slightly.

"That's his name Armin, my soul mate" Erwin proudly stated whispering the last part more to himself than anybody else still in complete awe. He looked questionably at the pack mates waiting for their answer.

"Hmmm this tough" Hanji muttered concentration written across her face, leaning down slightly she nudged the small pup. The little one hardly acknowledge the small movement, which gave Hanji an idea.

"How about Mikasa?"

"Why?" Levi irritably questioned still unsure what he was going to name his little one.

"Well look at her, I can tell she's going to be strong and stubborn so why not name her after something strong and unmoving" Hanji looked at Erwin and Levi like it was the most obvious answer in the entire world.

"Hmm Mikasa" Erwin tested the name.

"I like it"

Hanji gave a small snort of joy before giving the newly dubbed pup Mikasa a sweet lick to between her tiny ears.

"What about you Levi?"

"Eren" Levi replied gazing down lovingly at the pup curled against his side, almost trying to mold himself and Levi together.

"Why Eren?"

"Why not?" Levi snapped in reply clearly displeased that he was being questioned on his decision.

"Jeez sorry I asked" Hanji muttered as they all settled down with the pups safe and warm in the huddle. Levi looked down and the newly named Eren and pondered why had he called him that.

"Eren, my little savior, my little saint" Levi muttered to himself while he gently nuzzled the Eren and pushed him slightly so he was tucked carefully against Levis chest. Levi nestled down for the night, knowing that Eren would be safe in his little spot under the alphas head.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人

Chapter 2

Home is where the heart is

In this chapter I have introduced an oc and might in other chapters, the ocs in the story isn't a major character just side characters that I have included in Erens early days like a milk provider etc.

If anyone has some ideas that they would like to see in this story like any moments that you would just die for or where you might want the story to go, just leave a review or message me and ill see what I can do.

Hope you enjoy this.

All was peaceful the only noise was the birds twittering in the trees as they roused from slumber and the spontaneous splashes as fish broke the surface of the lake, as the sun rose above the horizon as the light peeked through the shrubs and shone onto the small lake adjacent to the dozing wolves making it gleam and glitter. The adults in the little pack were the first to rouse from their slumber, sluggishly stretching to awaken themselves. Making sure not to disturb the still napping pups they rose to their paws, surveying the area for any dangers at the same time; they spotted a scarce amount of animals dotted about the area but there was nothing to be taken as a risk to them or the pups.

Once they were content that it was secure Erwin and Hanji made their way over to the trifling lake to quench their thirst. Once they had their fill they waded into the callous water to clean themselves before paddling back to dry land and shaking to get the excess water off their dense fur. Once judged dry enough by Levi they settled down once again with the pups while Levi took his turn to clean himself. Levi made his way into the shallowest part, keeping the others insight at all time particularly Eren, even though he knew Erwin and Hanji wouldn't do anything to harm him he was still reluctant to let Eren out of his sight.

Levi sighed as he felt the cool water soak into his fur washing the dried blood that still clung to his paws and fur from yesterday, it had been agony to have the filthy substance staining his pristine fur. Once he was satisfied that he was clean he dried himself before hurriedly making his way back to the small group. Due to the commotion the pups began to wake with squeaky yawns and cute little whines that Levi couldn't help but smile at, damn he loved his pup. He gently picked up Eren by his little scruff and settled him between his front legs and began the ritual of cleaning him, Levi couldn't have his little mate covered in filth and germs.

While Levi cleaned Eren up Hanji wondered of down wind of the pack to look for something to placate their appetite, unfortunately the pups were still to undeveloped to be fed any real food so they needed to get back soon. They couldn't be sure how long it had been since the pups last meal, by observing the deceased mother they had to be unaided for at least a couple days which meant the pups required sustenance soon otherwise there are going to problems, who knows how not getting enough nourishment in the early stage of life could effect the pups in the future.

Once Levi had finished cleaning Eren to his standards of course he snuffled his snout into the pup as Eren started to whine in discontent.

"I know little one, you're hungry but just wait a bit longer," Whispering into the pups fur, not wanting Erwin to see his soft side. Feeling eyes on him he looked up to find Erwin staring at him.

"What"

"Are going to clean Mikasa as well"

"No, you do it"

" I cant I'm bathing Armin"

"So? She isn't my pup, I'm not touching the filthy she pup" Levi spat at the older alpha almost disgusted that he would even suggest that clean freak Levi should bath a filthy pup that wasn't even his.

Erwin sighed and continued bathing Armin has Levi snuggled his face against Eren, ignoring the annoyed look Erwin sent him. Erwin finished cleaning the little blond and gave an absent nod before using his paw to pull the she pup close to him so he could start on her. Hanji could be seen coming towards them dragging her kill with her, once she made it them she dropped the kill a distance away from the pups panting all the while. Levi placed Eren next to the other two little ones before walking over to the fresh kill to have his fill with Erwin and Hanji. Once satisfied Levi insisted that he needed to wash his face while the others simple licked their chops clean.

"You two are fucking disgusting!"

Leaving the other two to look after the pups he made the journey to the lake again to wash staining blood from his jaws. Finished cleaning himself up he turned back to the others only to see the two idiots Erwin and Hanji chatting away with each, not paying close enough attention to the pups for Levis liking.

"Oi dip shits, pay attention" Levi snapped making his way over to them, scanning unconsciously for Eren.

"We are!"

"Yeah whatever" suddenly realization hit Levi he couldn't see Eren with the other two near Erwins towering frame. Panic set in quickly, he frantically ran up to them making sure he wasn't just imagining things.

"Where's Eren!"

"What do you mean he's right here…" Erwins speech died off at the end when he finally looked down to discover that in face Levis little mate wasn't with the rest of them.

"Uhhh"

Levi frantically looked around the surrounding area using all his senses before he finally spotted the little one a few meters away from the group. Levi ran frantically towards him tripping over his own paws in his haste but he stumbled his way back up and towards Eren. Once he reached the way ward pup he immediately nudged the poor thing so Levi could get a better look at him and check him over to make sure no harm had befallen the pup.

He snuffled his small body nuzzling every inch, only when he was satisfied nothing was wrong did he stop and took deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. Feeling overwhelmed Levi collapsed to the ground, as his shaking legs couldn't handle the strain, he curled close to the pup burying his face against the chocolate fur.

"Levi?"

Hanji approached him ignoring Erwins warning to stay away from the frightened wolf. As she got closer to the two figures she came to a stop as Levi let out a low growl from where he was curled tightly around the pup.

"Ok" Hanji replied before backing away so she was stood next Erwin and the other little ones. Levi eventually calmed down but couldn't endure to loose contact with Eren. He picked Eren by his scruff and made his way over to the group.

"Levi, you alright?"

"Hn"

"How'd he get over there in the first place?"

"You weren't paying attention that's why!" Levi snapped towards Hanji after he set Eren down at his paws glaring furiously at her.

"Levi calm down" Erwin boomed trying to calm the situation.

"You know what she meant Levi!"

"I don't know you tell me, you guys were 'supposed' to be watching him" Levi bitterly replied unrest in his voice.

"We were he was there one minute and gone the next"

As they were bickering between themselves Levi felt Eren shuffling around by his paws where he placed him earlier.

"Well that explains a lot" Erwin muttered, specifically looking down in Erens direction.

His muttering caught Levi and Hanjis attention who immediately looked down to find little Eren shuffling around using his chubby little legs to push himself forward almost like a human baby would crawl but he was shuffling along on his delicate stomach.

"You little shit" Levi let out an exasperated sigh but couldn't help but give a little chuckle. He felt a little bit of pride well up in his chest, his Eren was the first to move but anger was also in his heart. He gently nipped the delicate ear to tell Eren off and was rewarded with a high-pitched squeak.

"Don't ever do that to me again you little shit" Levi muttered pressing his snout against Eren.

Now that everything had calmed down and they had all grasped the situation in was mid morning, they decided it was about time they headed for home before any more trouble ensued.

Picking their respective pups Erwin took the lead with Armin; silently they made their way through the dense forest surrounded by the sound of nature and the occasional whine the little ones. After travelling for a few hours with small stops on the way they finally entered the pack territory and each one noticeably relaxed their posture. As they stalked through the territory they took in all the scents around them out of habit, soon they were at packs home and were acknowledged by various members.

As they made their way to the center of the grounds they received questioning stares from the others but no one dared asked due to Levis sour face. An older multi shaded grey wolf approached the trio with a friendly smile, oddly enough he had a darker patch of grey on his upper muzzle making him look like he had mustache of sorts. Erwin was the first to address the approaching wolf.

"Pixis"

"Erwin" he acknowledged.

"I see you brought back some extras from your trip"

"Hn state the obvious"

"Lovely to have you back as well Levi" Levi scoffed and stalked of in a different direction leaving Hanji and Erwin alone with Pixis.

"He's as cheery as ever I see"

"What did you expect from mini clean freak" muttered Hanji her mouth curling at the edges as she smiled slightly at Pixis.

"Hmm. So who are these little beauties?"

Erwin indicated to the little blond pup at his paws and explained the situation that they have found themselves in with him and Levi soul bounding with two of the pups and what they discovered at the scene. Erwin gave a brief but in-depth description about the females injuries and gave him a pointed look that this needed to be discussed further, something was out there something dangerous.

"Well that is an interesting story indeed, I'm sure your tired from the journey ill leave you to get settled in"

Pixis game them both a nod and turned to leave.

"Erwin we'll talk later" before finally walking away.

Meanwhile with Levi

Stupid fucking Pixis Levi absolutely hated that old bastard, who did he think he was. Levi was distracted from the rant in his head when Eren whined in distress feeling Levis negative emotions through their precious newfound bond. Levi found him self unconsciously sending soothing thoughts back through the bond to calm the little anxious one. Once Eren felt all was fine again Levi felt hunger from Eren and suddenly remembered why he came in this direction.

Spotting the female in the distance nurturing her own pup he sped up wanting Eren to eat something and gain what little strength he had back after not feeding for days. Levi thanked his blessing that there were newly born pups like Eren so mothers are still producing milk for the young.

"Taka"

The female turned to the voice that called her and nodded towards the smaller wolf. The she wolf was almost totally a sandy blond almost brown colour with light patches on her chest and soft stomach. As her eyes took him in her face changed to confusion and concern on noticing the small pup in his jaws.

"Levi who's that"

Levi set Eren down at his paws to talk to Taka but kept him close not truly trusting anyone but himself. Eren let a low whine he was placed on the hard but Levi sent soothing thoughts through to his mate and he calmed down. Levi lay down with Eren between his front paws and explained what they had found but left out the non-import details to save himself time and decided to leave out the fact that Eren was in fact his soul mate.

"Of course you don't even have to ask"

"I would do anything for this little cutie" Taka cooed at Eren snuffling his beautiful fur.

"I said feed him not touch him" Levi barked his jealousy and protectiveness getting the better of him. He gently pulled Eren closer to him not seeing his 'friends' walk up behind him.

"Levi"! Erwin scolded him frowning as Levi seemed to pay no attention to him at all.

"That's no way to treat Taka especially after she's kindly feeding Eren for you even though she has a pup of her own to care for"

"Whatever"

"Its ok honestly" Taka softly butted in the conversation she gently pushed her own pup Jean to side slightly to make room for little Eren. Little Jean had dark brown fur down his tiny back almost as dark as Erens, with a dark mustard type colour overall with white lower on his chest all the underneath to the tip of his tail. Jean let out a little whine clearly disgruntled that he was moved from his comfy position against his mother. Once Eren was settled and suckling Erwin and Hanji left to find some one to feed their own pups, it was unfair to ask a mother to give milk for other pups that weren't hers especially when she has her own to feed.

Levi watched contently as Eren fed just glad that he was going to be all right, he felt Erens satisfied emotions through the bond and sent his own back. It was a while before Levi could sense that he was almost finished so he wasn't surprised when Eren detached himself from the she wolf and tried to wiggle his way back to Levi. Levi felt oddly pleased that Eren had turned straight back to him and not lingered near the other wolf.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem Levi when he's hungry just bring him to me"

Levi nodded at Taka before gently picking up Eren and making his way to his own den where Eren would stay with him for the foreseeable future until they out grew it. Levi wondered how the others were getting on with the pup Mikasa and Armin; this was most likely the first night that they had ever been apart from each other.

Unlike Eren Levi never had any litter mates so he had no idea the bond they shared however from other litter mates it sounded like a close strong bond, not as strong as a soul mate bond but it was strong. Wolves have always relied on a pack even Levi had to admit that he couldn't survive with out the close bond all the pack had, they were not bred to be alone in life.

Even though pack were close they had their own dens when they come of age otherwise they stay with their sires. Levi hadn't shared a den or slept with any other pack member really apart from when they went on hunting parties but he couldn't wait to get Eren back so he could make it their home and even though he knew it was wrong he wanted to keep Eren in there forever away from the prying eyes of the pack and the dangers of the world.

Levi ignored the eyes on him and focused on getting to his den without any interruptions, finally he spotted his den and quickened his pace until he was in the security of his home. Levis den was a little different from others due to the floor being lined with various sheets of diverse colours and proportions. Levi being the clean freak that he is found various materials on his travels, so when he was getting a den of his own he went down to the local river and washed them until they sparkled.

He gently laid Eren down on smooth fabric watching fondly as he spread himself like a starfish and wriggled around, Levi decided at that moment that he needed to find more if Eren loved it this much. Levi sat back and just watched fascinated with every little thing Eren did, from his little ears twitching back and forth at any little noise or the way his little wet nose pressed down on the ground firmly trying to take in his surroundings.

Levi lost track of time and didn't realize how late it was until the light that seeped into the den had faded and it was only a distant glow now, from the stars and moon that shone in the dark sky. Levi nudged Eren into the heart of the den and directed reassuring sentiments through the bond. Eren must have sensed the difference in atmosphere, so curled up into a snug ball, which Levi couldn't help but smile at since it just looked like a pile of soft fur.

Levi curled himself around the pup putting his back slightly to entrance to keep Eren from harm if anything was to enter but positioned himself so that he could keep an eye on it as well. Levi was able to touch the tip of his tail with the tip of his nose as he was tightly curled around Eren. He softly nuzzled into him taking the time to inhale his unique sent, it filled him with so much emotion and he wondered how one simple thing like his scent could fill the hole in his heart.

Levi sensed that Eren felt warm and protected in the embrace and was overjoyed when he felt a little nuzzle the fur under his powerful jaws not at all afraid of the sharp set of teeth that lay behind them. Levi nuzzled him right back with just as much love and affection before settling his next to Erens, Levi could get used to this. Levi waited until Eren breathing smoothed out before he let himself succumb to the sweet embrace of sleep with a smile on his usually stoic face.

Thank you for reading!

If anyone has some ideas that they would like to see in this story like any moments that you would just die for or where you might want the story to go, just leave a review or message me and ill see what I can do.


End file.
